


夜行

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万参加自己的葬礼。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	夜行

基尔伯特看着托里斯把棺盖合上，他一瞬间有点恍惚，就好像他刚刚为之覆上国旗的不是伊万一样，他想到之前自己还提着一盏灯照亮死去的人的脸庞，躺在棺材里的人被红布衬着，脸在微弱的灯光照耀下泛出一点青色。基尔伯特一直觉得国家死去的时候还可以保持肉身是一件很不可思议的事情，他也曾亲手为神圣罗马帝国入殓，拿布沾水擦净他沾了尘土的脸，替他整理好衣领，最后盖上棺木，那一天他也是恍惚着看着小小的棺材被埋入土中，它在被黄土掩没之后基尔伯特发现自己可能已经开始遗忘那个孩童的脸，明明前一秒还听自己家的国王念了悼词。

“看着‘自己’下葬是个什么感觉呢伊万？”基尔伯特开口，身后有人走了上来，他站在基尔伯特身边看着那个装了曾经的“自己”的棺木。“娜塔莉亚为‘我’擦净脸庞，姐姐替‘我’整理衣物，你给‘我’覆上一面国旗，而托里斯帮‘我’合上棺盖。”伊万轻声回答着基尔伯特的问题，“躺在那个棺材里的是谁呢？是旧的俄罗斯吗？是我伊万·布拉津斯基吗？”他转头去看身边的人，基尔伯特抿着唇不说话，他抬头看看远方的天空，那里已有一些光从云缝中漏了出来，他知道他们该出发了，去往棺木应该被埋葬的地方。

他们走在长长的队伍后面，整条街道都亮起了灯，市民们走上街来持着灯，单盏昏暗的灯光汇聚起来照亮他们缓慢前行的远路。伊万回头看了一下，有雾升起来将走过的路遮盖住，只留有点点灯光还坚守在那里等着他们回程。脚下是冰冻且滑的路，他将视线转回来望向“自己”的棺木，仍旧往前走着，每一个人脸上都是一副严肃且伤心的表情，对此未免感到有一点好笑，他不就站在这里？完整地、毫无损伤地走在送葬队伍的最后，那么此刻躺在“俄罗斯”的棺材中的又是谁呢？

“谁都不是，只是个无名的躯体罢了。”基尔伯特在这个视乎轻声开口，他没有去看伊万，他在黑夜中开口，他的衣服像是要融进夜里，“肉身会腐烂，变成一具枯骨，灵魂在你身上，又是新的时代。”他转头冲伊万笑了一下，对方眨眨眼不说话，拉高了围巾把半张脸埋在毛织品中。他的双脚接触着坚硬贫瘠的地，他记起自己赤脚踩在雪地上的感觉，就算脚已被冻得麻木他依然奔跑着，但他记不起来自己为何要跑、为了什么而赤足在雪原上飞驰，他记不起来，那似乎是一个更为久远的记忆，久到这片土地上还没有多少人居住。

队伍在一片空地停下，周围有光秃的树合绕，伊万抬起一只手来揉揉自己的眉心，自己新的上司看上去是要说些什么，而此时天已泛鱼肚白。是悼词，写给逝去的国家的悼词，伊万并不想听这些东西，那些话听在他的耳中实在太过于突兀了，他四处张望着，几乎每一个人都垂着头听，身旁的基尔伯特倒是将头扬起，视线平视前方，不知道是在看什么。

“基尔伯特，你参加过自己的葬礼吗？”伊万看到对方把头偏过来，准备听他接下去要说什么。“你曾死过吗？”他又问了一句，对方摇了摇头，用眼神询问他“怎么了”。伊万笑起来，那个笑容带有一点冰冷，他用手指点了点自己的胸口，“这是我的第二次死亡。”他这么说，“感觉还是好奇怪，明明我就在这里，可人们会为棺材里的人流泪哀伤。”他一直盯着棺木看，悼词已经念完，正有人抬着那口棺木放进墓穴，没有立碑，只有一块黑色的大理石躺在那里当作一个纪念。伊万看着那一块石头，想到之前的那次死亡，被曝尸街头，被老鼠啃食，被苍蝇围绕。他曾站在那不成人形的尸体旁，他想那一定不是他，你看那污秽残破的脸怎么会是他呢？他只作呕，却不曾伸出手去给那副身体盖上些什么。

“我亲手为神圣罗马入殓，我还为弗里茨老爹念过悼词，但我每次都想，他们是已经死了吗？尤其是神圣罗马，我甚至都觉得他只是睡着。我没有死过，我不知道死亡的感觉，但我依旧会为了棺内的尸身流泪，因为他们曾经拥有过那个名字，曾经是那尊灵魂的容器。”基尔伯特慢慢走近那块石头，场地里渐渐空旷起来，葬礼结束后就没有多少人在此地逗留，现在只剩下他与伊万两人。

“不过来坐坐吗？”他靠着石头坐下，拍了拍身边的空地，伊万走过去也坐了下来，他们看着东边的天空，红日正缓慢地往空中上升着。

“伊万，这是新的一天啊。”基尔伯特凑过去轻轻把头搁在身旁人的肩上，对方呼吸的起伏依旧能被他所感知到，强健有力的、全新的。伊万用手揽住靠过来的基尔伯特，他知道对方在说什么，他看着远方升起的太阳正拉开晨幕，世界变得明亮起来，他可以看到树枝上微融的雪将枝头打湿，褐色因此变得更深；他也可以看到有一两只鸟从枝头飞落停在他们身边，而浓雾正在散开。

“等到春天就会有新草长出来，树叶也会茂盛起来。”

“你的墓会被掩盖在青草之中，树木环绕着这里，无人会发现这一小块安息之地。”

“没有名字，没有生平，当今日前来送葬的人全都归于黄土，谁还会记得这里埋藏着什么？”

“只有我们，和天地一起，会记得这里葬着一个时代。”

“一个乌托邦？”

“一个乌托邦。”

伊万微笑起来，他听基尔伯特说完最后一个字，两人又沉默着坐在那里听风掠过干枯枝头的声音，直到基尔伯特开口说“我们回去吧”。

来时他们在夜中行走，归时他们身披晨光。

肉身埋葬在尘土，而灵魂属于生者。


End file.
